Poor Draven
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Hiei has always been obsessed with treasure.When he saves a young girl who's race is close to genocide she becomes his loyal emotionless servent. But what possible value can she be for him?
1. Begining

Yay! This is my first ever Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction!

A/N: I came up with the idea for this fan fiction before I knew anything about my Hiei's past but I modified it to fit my liking so if there are any mistakes I would appreciate being informed in a nice review.

Hiei: What do you mean your Hiei?

E.C.W.: Hey I kidnapped you fare and square so just get with the disclaimer already!

Hiei: Whatever…. She doesn't anyone but Draven thank goodness.

**_Poor Draven Ch. 1:_**

_**Beginning**_

The story opens with a young girl the age of three wandering threw the Forest of Fools. Not the best place for anyone so young with a pulse to go. Her pace quickened when she heard a rustling of leaves behind her. Her dark hair blew in front of her causing her to cry out when her leg caught on the root of a large tree and fell. She picked her self up and sat on the root as she dusted off her white dress now stained with the mixture of grass and mud. She sat for what seemed to be hours when a beast that looked strangely like a cross between a tiger and a wooly mammoth but twice as big lunged at her with a snarl. The shriek she half let out caught in her throat by the force of the attack.

Hiei was sitting at the edge of a pond cleaning the new sword he recently earned prying from the cold dead hands of his latest victim. At the age of five young Hiei was a master swordsman and thief and never hesitated to kill to get what he wanted. He resheathed the and was about to flit away a shriek filled the air but was suddenly cut off by a crash and being a five year old thief curiosity got the better of him and he ran in the direction the screeching came from. When he got there he saw a large demon pinning a much smaller one to the ground and was smiling hungrily. His eyes moved from the demon to the girl under it and noticed a shiny necklace around her neck but then noticed her eyes which were a light shade of grey. The grey eyes were a sine that she came from a very powerful species of demon that was nearly extinct and decided she was much more valuable than the necklace she wore.

In barely a second the demon was on the ground his head about three paces away. Hiei helped the girl to her feet and asked for her name. She answered, "Draven…." And collapsed in his arms.

Short I know but it's just the beginning (no kidding'). To anyone who reviews Hiei will give you mind kisses with his jagon.

Hiei: I will not!

E.C.W.: Yes you will or I will through you in the tunnel of all things pink and fluffy.

Hiei: Hn….

E.C.W.: I knew you'd see things my way. O.K. The next chapter is already written so gimmee a nice five reviews and I might consider posting it soon. Sayonara!


	2. Deffectives

O.K. I was bored so I ended up writing the next chapter the same day. Sighs Hiei….

Hiei: She doesn't own us only Draven who was surprisingly created by the evil chibi one.

I'm going to ignore that and get on with the story.

**_Poor Draven Ch.2_**

**_Defectives_**

There was an important S.D. meeting that Saturday morning and Hiei was late. Everyone was waiting for Kurama to find him and return but it had been an hour so far but no sine so far of either of them. Yusuke was about to send Botan to look when there was a knock at the window. Hiei was standing with his usual perfect balance on the railing of the apartment's balcony but the thing that was not usual was his choice in cloths and weapons. The outfit consisted of a shirt that exposed his midriff and kind of caped out and was closed by belts. The shorts were, well, short. One of the boots went up to the knee and the other stopped at the ankle. He had a belt around his left thigh that held a quiver of arrows. On his back he wore a cross bow and a dachi (short sword). He also wore a hooded cloak that covered his face from view.

Yusuke was dumbfounded. After about five minutes of staring at him Kuwabara finally spoke.

"Dude Hiei what's with the outfit? And where's Kurama?" Hiei just shrugged and let himself in. After awhile Yusuke finally found his voice.

"Hiei I hate to admit it but you look **hot** in that outfit."

"I might look more hot if it was actually me in the outfit." Came a voice from behind.

Yusuke and Kuwabara spun around at top speed and found Hiei standing in the door frame. The look on his face was far from amusement. Kurama came through the door and took a look at the window and asked in a hushed voice, "Is that her…?" Hiei just nodded his head and walked toward the now presumed "girl". He stopped about a foot in front of her and seemed to be waiting for something. The girl took a low bow and reached into her cloak and pulled out an envelope with nothing but what looked like an old fashioned wax seal with characters that none but Hiei seemed to recognize. She handed the envelope to Hiei and waited. Hiei opened the envelope and found a letter (gasp!) and read with a look that said, "Come near. Come on, just try it, and see what happens."

The letter was three pages long and lasted about five minutes until Hiei crumbled it up and set fire to it. He looked like he swallowed a slug or two. The girl and Hiei stared at each other for a minute or two and looked like they were having a serious conversation that needed no words.

Finally the girl spoke up.

"Should I deliver a response?" Her voice seemed more cold and emotionless than Hiei's and it made all but Hiei shiver.

Hiei nodded and asked if anyone had paper. He was handed some and wrote a single word on a single piece of paper. Hiei folded the paper and handed it over. When the response was neatly folded and tucked away the girl flitted off in a blur.

"Hiei, who the heck was that?" Asked Yusuke.

"No one important…."

A few days later they all ended up walking around some forest with Botan.

"Why the heck are we meeting here?" Asked Kuwabara in a shaky voice.

"Because…." Started Botan, "This forest is haunted no one would come around here."

"Yeah but you know how sensitive I am. All the ghosts seem attracted to me."

They all kept walking until they came to a clearing where they heard a rustling of the leaves and the same girl who had appeared the other day stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it this time?" said a very annoyed Hiei.

The girl walked over to Hiei and collapsed in his arms.

I know that I said I wouldn't update until I had 5 Reviews but you all are so cool I just had to update early.

Hiei: Or in other words she's a push over.

E.C.W.: I'll ignore that comment and say that all who review get more kisses. And I'll even make Hiei dress in a bunny suit and hand out cookies.

Hiei:Bound and gagged so he can't say no

Until next time,

Sayonara!


	3. Empty

Hey there! Guess what, I'm updating! Anyway special thanks to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate it. Anyway on with the story!

**_Poor Draven_**

**_Empty _**

She woke up in a strange room she had never seen. Its walls were a light cream colour and there seemed to be roses every where (guess who's room it is).

The door opened and a boy she recognized as one of Hiei's allies came in with a tray of something hot and steamy and smelled home made. She lifted herself up with great effort. The boy put the tray on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed to check her vital signs for abnormalities. After convincing himself she would live a few more days he undid the bandages from her and replaced them with cleaner ones.

"Excuse me Miss but might I have your name?" He asked with only the slightest bit of curiosity.

"Draven." She said. Looking him in the eyes which just about scared the crap out of him she asked "And your's would be?"

"My name is Kurama." He answered swiftly his perfect smile never fading.

"Right…." she said, vaguely remembering the name. "Where's Hiei?"

"He went somewhere a while ago. Actually a long while ago…." He trailed off looking briefly at Draven's eyes almost afraid at what he would find there. Or what he wouldn't.

Draven's head snapped up from looking at the blanket to the window.

"He's coming…." She said as the window flicked open and closed faster than any real mortal could've followed.

Draven quickly stood and bowed as low as she could with out falling flat on her face.

"How is she doing?" Asked Hiei looking at Draven.

"She's going to be fine." Kurama said slightly amused at seeing Hiei worried about someone other than his sister.

"Lord Hiei," Said Draven finally rising from her bow.

"What happened to you when you went back?" He asked he usual cold stare sticking like glue.

"They said that they would not accept your answer and that I should not come back unless you were with me."

"Then you won' go back." Hiei said turning to leave.

Draven just stared for a minute then followed close behind.

So what do you think? I figured that I should quite now until it turned into nothing but dribble.

Hiei: It's already dribble.

E.C.W.: Squeak! How'd you get ungaged? Puts gag back on The world may never know….


End file.
